


Swole Mates

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Observances [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Universe Alterations, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkface and South learn to become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swole Mates

The two made an unlikely pair. Agent South Dakota, after being fucked over by Project Freelancer, completely understood why Sharkface would react the way they did, going as far as to join them in flipping off the Director when he passed. Each of their reasons as to why they were drawn to the other were completely their own, as they found a shared bond between the two of them. In the years since the project had been disbanded and everyone had somehow made it out, South would never know why it was that she would keep running into her old boss. The military had offered positions to all of those from the varying factions, uniting them in an uneasy alliance if they chose to join.

The pair had met in the fitness center early one morning. South was working off some frustration over being passed over again and found it easier for her to deal with said frustration by working out. The burn in her muscles was always easier to deal with than the burn of rejection over a passed on promotion. _Running weapons training always beat stealth anyway._ She looked up and saw them then, over on one of the treadmills running faster than most did so early in the morning. She grabbed her towel, wiped off the sweat pooling on her brow and offered a hand to them once they finished on their machine.

“What’s eatin’ you?” she asked, offering a fresh towel. They wiped their brow off after taking it, giving her a look and grabbing their water bottle before answering.

“Shit. Well, same shit different day. Why do you care?” They started to walk off when she followed. Normally, South wouldn’t. She would have let them go on their way and have been done with it. Instead, she chased them.

“I’m here for the same reason, but if you’re going to be a jerk about it.” She scoffed, preparing to head in the other direction when they responded, making her lip curl.

“Whoop-di-doo. Do you want a medal?” They kept walking, not bothering to slow down.

“I want a work out partner, but you’re too interested in running away.”

They stopped, turning slowly to look at her. That started the beginning of a friendship that made little sense to those around them, but worked slowly in their own context. They would arrive separately at first, each of them slowly working toward where the other was working out, until they finally started to coordinate when they would show up. They brought each other towels and water. South eventually brought the borrowed word of ‘bruh’ into their vernacular, using it more than their own names after a while.

It wasn’t until Sharkface showed up with matching tank tops, hers saying ‘swole’ and theirs saying ‘mates’ that they really connected, going out of their way to be there for the other in a world set around working against them. They just needed to work it out for themselves.

“Bruh.”


End file.
